regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Del-Del-Del-Delta Team Appears
Del-Del-Del-Delta Team Appears is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Part 1 of the "Winter Break Combined Hero Festival". Mordecai, Rigby, Takeruu and Makotou are gonna battle Dark Mind, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon, Badussa. Meanwhile, Tyler and the others are confronted by Duplicon and Noumourick/Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars (Noumouri's brother) from The Alliance! However, Delta Team appears to help them. Transcript *(This promo begins with Mordecai and Tyler) *'Mordecai and Tyler': Good evening, everyone! *'Tyler': Today we're having the winter joint... *'Mordecai': ...hero festival! *'Tyler': The Dino Charge Rangers are going to appear in New York! *'Mordecai': And Code Blue will appear in the Amber Beach! We'll have news on a great present! Watch till the end! *'Mordecai and Tyler': Be sure to watch the end! *(Title card: Previously on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited...) *'Mordecai': We're Code Blue. We help Takeruu revived and Makotou's sister, Kanoun with the 30 Historic Paka Ghosts. We asked by the a mysterious woman to collect the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. From they got them a Dragon Shield Paka Ghost, Metallic Armor Paka Ghost, Lights of Orion Paka Ghost, Super Dino Paka Ghost, S.W.A.T. Paka Ghost, Legend Paka Ghost, Defender Vest Paka Ghost, Jungle Master Paka Ghost, Phantom Beast Paka Ghost, Mega Paka Ghost, Super Samurai Paka Ghost, Super Mega Paka Ghost, Shark Attack Paka Ghost, Mega Shark Paka Ghost, Ultra Paka Ghost, Dino Steel Paka Ghost, Dino Drive Paka Ghost, Super Dino Drive Paka Ghost, Armor X Paka Ghost, Dino Super Drive Paka Ghost, Red Battlized Paka Ghost, Red Armored Paka Ghost, Trans-Armor Cycle Paka Ghost, Battle Warrior Paka Ghost, Animarium Paka Ghost, Battlizer Ground Paka Ghost, Battlizer Flight Paka Ghost, Triassic Paka Ghost, Triassic Battlizer Paka Ghost, SPD Battlizer Cyber Paka Ghost, SPD Battlizer Sonic Paka Ghost, Dragon Fire Paka Ghost, Sentinel Paka Ghost, Shogun Paka Ghost, Gold Paka Ghost, T-Rex Super Charge Paka Ghost, Super Gold Paka Ghost, Super Blue Paka Ghost, Survive Paka Ghost, Battle Grid Paka Ghost, Mega Blue Paka Ghost and Mega Spectra Paka Ghost. The real enemy... *(At morning) *'Takeruu': This is just the beginning... The real enemy... *(Flashback: Freyai at nightime) *'Freyai': The real enemy... ...is now waking up. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': What is that? We have an uneasy feeling about this. *(Back with Dark Mind) *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon and Badussa arrives) *'Dark Mind': Now is the time for me to conquer the world! *(Back with Mordecai, Takeruu, Rigby and Makotou) *'Mordecai': What's wrong? *'Takeruu': What's going on? *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Makotou': Takeruu! *(Mordecai, Takeruu, Rigby and Makotou arrives) *'Mordecai': A rider and a monster? Why? *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon': We help the Dark Mind to work together. *'Makotou': We will never lose to these kind of things! *'Rigby': Mordecai, Takeruu. *'Mordecai and Takeruu': Yeah. *(Mordecai, Takeruu, Rigby and Makotou transform into Fighter Mode) *(Mordecai Fighter Mode, Takeruu Fighter Mode, Rigby Fighter Mode, Makotou Fighter Mode, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon and Badussa are fighting each other) *'Badussa': The hatred and evil of the monsters destroyed by Super Heroes will forever live in the Alliance! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode and Takeruu Fighter Mode': What? *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon': The Alliance is the enemy! *'Badussa': We'll defeat you! Can kids like you even do that? *'Takeruu Fighter Mode': No matter our lives will remain as one! *'Makotou Fighter Mode': That's right! *(Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Paka Ghost and Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Paka Ghost arrives) *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': The Paka Ghosts... Alright... *(Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander are doing to Mordecai Fighter Mode and Takeruu Fighter Mode and become Mordecai Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Fighter Mode and Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode) *'Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode': Warrior Leader, Warrior Commander, please fight alongside us! *'Rigby Fighter Mode and Makotou Fighter Mode': Right! *(Mordecai Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Fighter Mode, Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode and Badussa are fighting each other) *'Mordecai Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Fighter Mode and Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode': Rider Jump! *(Mordecai Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Fighter Mode and Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode throws Badussa to the ground) *(Rigby Fighter Mode and Makotou Fighter Mode punches Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon) *'Mordecai Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Fighter Mode': Rider Punch! *(Mordecai Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Fighter Mode punches Badussa) *'Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode': Rider Kick! *(Takeruu Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Fighter Mode punches Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon) *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon and Badussa are defeated and Makotou Fighter Mode got the Cell Medals, Dark Poseidon Driver, Dark Same Medal, Dark Kujira Medal and Dark Ookamiuo Medal) *'Makotou Fighter Mode': I got it. *'Rigby Fighter Mode': You did it. *(Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Leader Paka Ghost and Power Up Masked Rider Warrior Commander Paka Ghost are going to the Hero Summon Brace) *(Dark Mind arrives and attack Mordecai Fighter Mode, Takeruu Fighter Mode, Rigby Fighter Mode and Makotou Fighter Mode) *'Mordecai Fighter Mode and Takeruu Fighter Mode': Dark Mind? *'Dark Mind': I am the embodiment of the will of darkness. *(Dark Mind transform into Super Dark Mind) *'Super Dark Mind': Now the world shall be ruled by darkness! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode and Takeruu Fighter Mode': What? *'Super Dark Mind': You shall suffer in despair! As long as there is light in the world... We will still return from the depths of hell... ...in order to destroy the light! The legacy of Super Heroes will end here! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': It will never end! *'Super Dark Mind': What? *'Takeruu Fighter Mode': No matter how many times you guys revive... The hero will always stand in your way! *'Rigby Fighter Mode': That's right! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': The hero never dies! *(SPD Battlizer Sonic Paka Ghost and Dragon Fire Paka Ghost are doing to Mordecai Fighter Mode and Takeruu Fighter Mode and become Mordecai SPD Battlizer Sonic Figter Mode and Takeruu Dragon Fire Fighter Mode) *(Mordecai SPD Battlizer Sonic Figter Mode, Takeruu Dragon Fire Fighter Mode and Super Dark Mind are fighting each other) *'Mordecai SPD Battlizer Sonic Figter Mode and Takeruu Dragon Fire Fighter Mode': This is power of the Super Heroes! *'Super Dark Mind': Where did this power come from... *'Mordecai SPD Battlizer Sonic Figter Mode and Takeruu Dragon Fire Fighter Mode': Battlizer, full power! Hyah! Fire! Yah! Hyah! Yah! Hyah! *(Mordecai SPD Battlizer Sonic Figter Mode and Takeruu Dragon Fire Fighter Mode slashes Super Dark Mind) *'Super Dark Mind': Aah! *(Super Dark Mind is defeated) *'Rigby Fighter Mode and Makotou Fighter Mode': That was cool! *'Mordecai SPD Battlizer Sonic Figter Mode and Takeruu Dragon Fire Fighter Mode': Really? Yay! *'Makotou Fighter Mode': Come on. Let's go back to the tower. *(Back with Dino Charge Rangers) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Vivix, what are you up to this time? No matters. Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *(Dino Charge Rangers and Vivixes are fighting each other) *(Dino Charge Purple Ranger Albert shoots Vivixes) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Oh! Albert! *(Dino Charge Purple Ranger Albert and Vivixes are fighting each other) *'Dino Saber': Plesio Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Dino Saber, power slash! *(Dino Charge Purple Ranger Albert slashes Vivixes) *(Vivixes are defeated) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': So strong! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': I only pretended to be beaten. It worked well. I found my courage. To become stronger. I fight back. Go back to the museum. Go tell Ms. Morgan what's going on about that old base. *(Back with Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Blue': This is bad. At this rate we're finished. *'Super Megaforce Green': Then, let's use this! Time to raise our game. *'Super Megaforce Red': Right. Let's take him on. *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Ready! *'Legendary Morphers': Galwit-Mysto-Ranger! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Mystic Force) *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Mystic Ranger)': Red Mystic Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Blue Mystic Ranger)': Blue Mystic Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Mystic Ranger)': Yellow Mystic Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Green Mystic Ranger)': Green Mystic Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Pink Mystic Ranger)': Pink Mystic Ranger! *'Super Mega Rangers (As Mystic Rangers)': Ha! *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Mystic Ranger)': Magical Source! *'Super Mega Rangers (As Mystic Rangers)': Power Rangers Mystic Force! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Green Mystic Ranger)': No way. I get it now. Udonna was right. *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Mystic Ranger)': Yeah. *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Pink Mytsic Ranger)': It's a new spell code. *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Mystic Ranger)': Color me impressed. *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Blue Mystic Ranger)': Really? I'm in. *'Super Mega Rangers (As Mystic Rangers)': Power Rangers Super Mega Mystic Strike! *'Mystic Morphers': Super Mega Mystic Force! *'Morticon': It doesn't matter who you are. This ends now. *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Mystic Ranger)': Great teamwork, guys. *'Super Megaforce Green (As Green Mystic Ranger)': Just one more trick. *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Mystic Ranger)': Let's finish him! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Mystic Ranger)': Magi Staff Crossbow Mode! *(Super Megaforce Yellow Yellow Mystic Ranger shoots Morticon) *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Blue Mystic Ranger)': Magi Staff Water Power! *(Super Megaforce Blue Blue Mystic Ranger attacks Morticon) *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Pink Mystic Ranger)': Magi Staff Wind Power! *(Super Megaforce Pink Pink Mystic Ranger attacks Morticon) *'Super Megaforce Green (As Green Mystic Ranger)': We believe. Magi Staff Axe Mode! *(Super Megaforce Green Green Mystic Ranger attacks Morticon) *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Mystic Ranger)': Fire of the Phoenix! *(Super Megaforce Red Red Mystic Ranger attacks Morticon) *(Mystic Rangers transform back into Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Green': Let's quickly finish him! *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Okay! *'Super Mega Rangers': Super Mega Final Strike! Charged! Super Mega Blast! *(Super Mega Rangers shoots Morticon) *'Morticon': Aah! *(Morticon is defeated) *'Super Megaforce Green': We did it. *'Super Megaforce Red': Come on. Robo Knight and Orion needs us. *'Super Mega Rangers': Right! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Makotou': Here, Ounari. It's for you. *(Makotou hands Ounari a Dark Poseidon Driver, Dark Same Medal, Dark Kujira Medal and Dark Ookamiuo Medal) *'Ounari': Thanks. *'Captain America': Did you defeated Dark Mind? *'Mordecai': Yes, we did, Cap. We defeated him. *'Iron Man': We're impressed, Mordecai. We choose you to lead this mission. Good work. You were ready for command. You are capable of leading. *'Mordecai': Thanks, Stark. *'Iron Man': Now choose your own teammates. *'Mordecai': I choose Takeruu, Rigby, Makotou, Gash Jumon, Sage Karasukumo, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jiru, Saburou, Cici, Rocki, Tammy, Sheila, Ounari, Tsukimuura, Touha, Yuki Nishiwako and Mitsuri Kiriji. *'Iron Man': That's great. How about called you and your teammates called Delta Team. *'Jimmy': We loved that name. *'Mordecai': Do you have any missions we can help with? *'Iron Man': Yes. There's trouble at Amber Beach. It's Duplicon and Noumourick. *'Mordecai': Who is he? *'Iron Man': Noumouri's brother. *'Mordecai': Didn't we defeat him? *'Iron Man': Yes. Go. The Dino Charge Rangers will help you to stop Duplicon and Noumourick. *'Mordecai': We will. To the Aven-Warship. *(Delta Team got on the Aven-Warship and fly away to Amber Beach) *(At Avengers Tower) *'Amuu': I'm back! *'Randy Cunningham': Amu, what you got there? *'Amuu': Listen to this! I bought a lot of tasty pastries from the popular bourgeoisie bakery. *'Randy Cunningham': That's good. *'Amuu': Right?! Hold the lot of tasty pastries. *(Amuu hands Randy a lot of tasty pastries and put it on the table) *'Amuu': Alright, off I go again! *'Randy Cunningham': Where are you going?! *'Amuu': There's a dress sale. I've got to study the fashion! *'Iron Fist': Amu's amazing when she does that. *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. She's my soulmate. *'Iron Fist': What? *'Randy Cunningham': Nothing. I'll go get her. *(At Sledge PRDC's Ship) *'Wrench': Master Snide, I brought someone who can help. *'Snide': Who is it? *(Noumourick arrives) *'Noummourick': I am Noumourick. Noumouri's brother. My brother killed by the heroes. I will make them pay. *'Snide': Good. Duplicon! *(A live-action Duplicon arrives) *'Duplicon': Yes, Master Snide. *'Snide': I want you and Nourmourick to go find the heroes. *'Duplicon': Yes, Master Snide. *(Back with Amuu) *'Amuu': This is nice. But this one's good too. *(Randy Cunningham arrives) *'Amuu': Randy! *'Randy Cunningham': You want me to pay the dresses for you? *'Amuu': Sure. *(After Randy pays the two dresses) *'Amuu': Thanks for paying the dresses for me. *'Randy Cunningham': You're welcome. Come on. The tower needs us. *(At Amber Beach) *'Mordecai': We're here Amber Beach. *'Rigby': Let's go. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Wasp': (On Screen) Cap, mayday. We need help down here, now! *'Captain America': What's a problem? *'Wasp': Me, Hank and Sam are battling Whirlwind and wrecking the town. Call the others. *'Captain America': Sure thing. *(At Chemical Plant) *(War Machine saves everyone at the Chemical Plant is on fire) *'War Machine': It's okay, everyone. You're safe. War Machine, here. Go ahead. *'Captain America': Report to New York immediately. We have omega level priority situation. *'War Machine': Roger that. On my way. *'Thor': I heard, Cap. *'Captain America': You will lead the ground forces once their assemble down there. *'Thor': ETA to New York two minutes. Thor, out. *'Captain America': Listen up a second unit will serve under Thor's command. When I call your name report to Transporter. Shibuuya and Narinta. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Alexis Daggers and Lexi Daggers. Zabrina, Bycle, Elina Linn, Walter, Boomerang, Moon Knight, Winter Soldier. *(At Dino Lab) *'Kendall Morgan': Oh, no. *'Tyler': What's wrong, Ms. Morgan? *'Kendall Morgan': I just found a old base and it has old gadgets never used. We must get it from the old technology lab. *'Koda': Can we bring our Energems? *'Kendall Morgan': Yes. Let's go. *(At New York) *'Thor': Shibuuya, Narinta, Moon Knight, you're with us. *(Shibuuya sees the Rider Pass and Den-O Belt and grabs it) *'Thor': What you got there? *'Shibuuya': A Rider Pass and Den-O Belt. I found. I could really use it. *'Thor': Good idea. *(At Old Technology Lab) *'Tyler': Let's go. *'Kendall Morgan': Let's grab all the old gadgets from the old technology base. *(Dino Charge Rangers grabs all the old gadgets from the old technology base to the Dino Lab) *'Iron Man': What about the other one. *'Captain America': Wonder Man's down there. Their going need help. System, locate Partner Team, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Rook Blonko, Renzo Ichijo, Ryu Kaga and Ichiru. *'System Locator': Subjects, located. *'Captain America': We have emergency with Whirlwind attacking the city. All we need you to second part of our plan. Here's what we need let's move. *'Howard Weinerman': We're on our way. Come on, guys. *'Troll Moko': Let's do it. *(At Dino Lab) *'Kendall Morgan': We got a problem. *'Tyler': What is it? *'Kendall Morgan': It's Duplicon. He's with someone. Let's go. *(At New York) *(The Cops take Whirlwind away) *'Ant-Man': Well done, Avengers. We did it. *'Howard Weinerman': That should teach Whirlwind a lesson for doing this! *(At Amber Beach) *(Duplicon and Noumourick arrives) *'Tyler': Who are you? *'Noumourick': Noumourick. Noumouri's brother. I'm working for the Alliance. *'Tyler': Alliance? *'Noumourick': Transform! *'Green Golden Lockseed': Golden! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Soiya! Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! *(Noumourick transform into Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Golden Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars attacks Dino Charge Rangers) *'Tyler': This guys seems dangerous... *'Shelby': I don't know what's going on, but let's get them! *'Mordecai': (Off-Screen) Wait a moment! Hang on! *(Delta Team arrives) *'Mordecai': Leave that to us. Let us handle that monster! *'Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars': So you followed us all this way! *'Tyler': Mordecai! *'Rey Kivat and Dark Kivat': Gaburi! *'Blank Zakuro Lockseed': Zakuro! *'Blank Blood Orange Lockseed': Blood Orange! *'Zakuro Energy Lockseed': Zakuro Energy! *'Blank Dragon Fruits Lockseed': Dragon Fruits! *'Golden Lockseed': Golden! *'Kiwi Energy Lockseed': Kiwi Energy! *'Ringo Lockseed': Ringo! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Takeruu and Makotou transform into Hyper Climax Mode) *'Gash Jumon': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Jiru': Change, Switch On! 1,2,3!!! *(Jiru transform into Kikaidar) *'Saburou': Summon Super Power! *(Saburou transform into Inazumon) *(Touha changes into Jiraiyin) *'Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Cici, Rocki, Tammy, Sheila, Ounari, Yuki Nishiwako and Mitsuri Kiriji': Transform! *'TheBee Zecter': Transform! *'Dark Poseidon Driver': Dark Same, Dark Kujira, Dark Ookamiuo! (splash) *'Sengoku and Genesis Drivers': Lock On! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya! Blood Zakuro Arms: Kuruizaki Sacrifice! Ha! Blood Orange Arms: Ja no Michi on Stage! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruits! Dragon Fruits Arms: Mister... Dragonman! Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! *'Genesis Drivers': Zakuro Energy Arms! Kiwi Energy Arms! *(Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Cici, Rocki, Tammy, Sheila, Ounari, Yuki Nishiwako and Mitsuri Kiriji transform into Warrior Gods Rider Rey, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider TheBee Masked Form, Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver, Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant, Warrior Gods Rider Mars, Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin and Warrior Gods Rider Indunn) *'Warrior Gods Rider TheBee Masked Form': Cast Off! *'TheBee Zecter': Cast Off! *(Warrior Gods Rider TheBee Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'TheBee Zecter': Change Wasp! *'Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars': Damn you! *'Mordecai Hyper Climax Mode': Sorry for the trouble. We'll deal with them promptly. We'll take care of this quickly. *(Delta Team, Duplicon and Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars are fighting each other) *'Tyler': We should join in! Let's get in there! *'Mordecai Hyper Climax mode': Let's go, Tyler, guys. *'All': Yeah! It's Morphin' Time! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, and Riley Griffin': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engage! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, and Riley Griffin': Energize! Ha! Unleash the power! *(Chase Randall, Koda, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, and Riley Griffin transform into Dino Charge Rangers) *'Duplicon': Vivix, Spikeballs! *(A live-action Vivixes and Spikeballs arrives) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Gaban Type-G': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Inazumon (Saburou)': Warrior of Freedom! Inazumon! *'Kikaidar': Android Kikaidar! *'Jirayin': Global Ninja War Jirayin! *'Warrior Gods Rider TheBee': Warrior Gods Rider TheBee! *'Warrior Gods Rider Rey': Warrior Gods Rider Rey! *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva': Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva! *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon': Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver': Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver! *'Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin': Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant': Warrior Gosd Rider Black Proto-Tyrant! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Warrior Gods Rider Mars! *'Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin': Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin! *'Warrior Gods Rider Idunn': Warrior Gods Rider Idunn! *'Dino Charge Rangers and Delta Team': 30 Members! We are... Super Heroes! *'Mordecai Hyper Climax Mode': Dino Charge, let's end this! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Yeah! *(Dino Charge Rangers, Delta Team, Duplicon, Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars, Vivixes and Spikeballs are fighting each other) *(At Denmark) *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Masked Rider Warrior Commander in their New Cyclones in Copenhagen, Denmark) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Break through! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Yeah! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Masked Rider Warrior Commander jumps out of their New Cyclones and beats Bones up) *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Bones are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Masked Rider Warrior Leader! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Rider Throw! *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander throws Bones to the ground) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Masked Rider Warrior Commander! *(At Europe) *'Masked Rider V3': You will go no further! *'Riderman': Stop there! *(Masked Rider V3 and Puzzler are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider V3': V3! *(Riderman and Gold Digger are fighting each other) *'Riderman': Rope Arm! *(Riderman attacks Gold Digger) *'Riderman': Riderman! *(At Chile) *'Masked Rider X': Don't let them near the Legend Rider Wizard Rings! *(Masked Rider X and Smokescreen are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider X': Masked Rider X! *'Masked Rider Amazon': What are you guys after?! *(Masked Rider Amazon and Shearfear are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *(At Middle East) *'Meteor': Quickly, retrieve the Legend Rider Lockseeds. *(Beevil grabs the Legend Rider Lockseeds) *(Strongman and Vivixes are fighting each other) *'Strongman': Stop! *'Beevil': Let's go. *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X and Masked Rider Amazon arrive and punch Meteor and Beevil) *'Strongman': Strongman Electro Fire! *(Strongman wipes Vivixes out of the picture) *'Strongman': Looks like the Alliance is behind this. Let's go, Warrior Leader, Warrior Commadner, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X and Masked Rider Amazon': Yeah! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman': Rider Syndrome! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman wipes Meteor and Beevil out of the picture) *(Strongman picks up the Legend Rider Lockseeds) *'Strongman': Did you find anything? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Me and Warrior Commander didn't find anything. *'Masked Rider V3': Over here, me and Riderman found a Legend Rider Switches. *'Masked Rider X': Me and Amazon found a Legend Rider Wizard Rings. What did you find, Strongman? *'Strongman': I picked up a Legend Rider Lockseeds. What do we do with it? *'Masked Rider V3': We could give it to the Warrior Gods Riders. *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Let's go. *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman hop to their motorcycles and ride away) *(At Amber Beach) *'Rey Kivat Belt': Wake up! *'Dark Kivat Belt': Wake up 2! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon scans the Medals in his Dark Poseidon Driver) *'O Scanner': Scanning Charge! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya! Zakuro Squash! Blood Orange Squash! Dragon Fruits Squash! Golden Squash! Ringo Squash! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda! Zakuro Energy Squash! Kiwi Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Rey, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider TheBee, Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver, Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant, Warrior Gods Rider Mars, Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin and Warrior Gods Rider Indunn wipes Vivixes and Spikeballs out of the picture) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Wow! You guys are pretty good. *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Awesome! You guys are pretty strong, too! *'Mordecai Hyper Climax Mode': Let's finish them together. *'Takeruu Hyper Climax Mode': Let's finish it together! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Yeah. Alright. Dino Charger, ready! Summon T-Rex Super Charge Zord! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': T-Rex Super Charge Morphed... *'Mecha Voice': Dino Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': ...activate! *(Dino Charge Red Ranger transform into T-Rex Super Charge Mode) *(T-Rex Super Charge Paka Ghost is doing to Mordecai Hyper Climax Mode to become Mordecai T-Rex Super Charge Hyper Climax Mode) *'‎T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger': Eh?! There's two T-Rex Super Charge Mode! Alright! I don't get what's going on, but you look amazing! *'Mordecai T-Rex Super Charge Hyper Climax Mode': You too! *'Takeruu Hyper Climax Mode': We don't really get it, but that's impressive! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Right back at you! *'Duplicon': We're not done yet! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Victory Charger, engage! *'‎T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger': Dino Victory Charger, ready! *'Mordecai T-Rex Super Charge Hyper Climax Mode': Dino X Charger, ready! *'T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger and Mordecai T-Rex Super Charge Hyper Climax Mode': Combine! *'Mecha Voice': Dino X Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers and Delta Team': Together! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might! *'Delta Team': Ready to fight! *'‎T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger and Mordecai T-Rex Super Charge Hyper Climax Mode': T-Rex Supercharge! *'Dino Charge Rangers':Victory Maximum, final strike! *(Dino Charge Rangers and Delta Team shoots Duplicon and Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars) *'Duplicon and Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars': Aah! *(Duplicon and Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars are defeated and Tsukimuura got the Sengoku Driver and Green Golden Lockseed) *'Tsukimuura': I got it. *'Mordeai T-Rex Super Charge Hyper Climax Mode': We did it. Oh, yeah. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger T-Rex Super Charge Mode': Alright! Yes! *(After Duplicon and Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars are defeated) *'Tyler': Did you see that, Delta Team?! *'James': How'd you like that, Delta Team?! *'Mordecai': Yeah. Thanks! *'Jimmy': Thanks! See you again! *'Rigby': Later! *'Makotou': Thanks! *'Jiru': Good looking out! See you around! *(Delta Team got on the Aven-Warship and fly away to New York) *'Tyler': Later, Mordecai. *(As Dino Charge Rangers left; Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu and Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen sees them) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': Not bad. *(Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu and Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen stand up) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen': Wait, is the show over? *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': Yes. I think it's a two-parter. You have to watch next week to see what happens. *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen': You mean like a "to be continued"? Do they still do those? *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': Yes. Come on. *(Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu and Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen got on the Sakura Hurricanes and ride away to New York) *(The episode ends, leading to the events of That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!) Gallery *Del-Del-Del-Delta Team Appears/Gallery See also *Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited